Unravelled And Remade
by MaxBacon
Summary: Three years after being dumped and abandoned by Edward and his family Bella is trying to move on with her life. Now a college student traveling abroad to study at one of Japans most prestigious universities Bella is about to learn that Vampires are not the only things that might be out to get her and that monsters might not be a quite as glamorous as she once believed.
1. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

**A/N:**

 ***Updated as of 4/08/2015**

 **Hello!**

 **This is my first attempt at any kind of creative writing so I was originally I was going to wait until I had mostly completed it before posting anything but I decided I would put the Prologue up to get some feedback and see if anyone is actually interested in reading a story like this.**

 **Tokyo ghoul and Twilight are probably two things one would not normally consider combining but Ive always liked the idea of New Moon based stories where Bella realizes just how messed up her relationship with old Eddie was and actually moves on and becomes an independent human being. With that said I currently have no pairings in mind but IF I do said romance will not be central to either the plot or her character.**

 **This story for now will mostly focus on Bella as she makes her way through the Tokyo Ghoul universe but may add other characters from twilight later.**

 **Like I said before This is my first attempt at writing anything other than essays and its undoubtedly going to show. So please! tell me what you think of my work and what I can do to make it better. I really want to improve as I do this and for that I need all the constructive criticism I can get. Don't worry about offending me by telling me my work sucks Ive got thick skin I can take it, so long as you tell me why it sucks so I learn.**

 **I don't have a Beta since I had no idea what category I would find one for a story like this. If anyone is interested I would be truly grateful**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"All things truly wicked start from innocence"-_ _Earnest Hemingway_

 **Chapter 1**

Music blaring through her headphones Bella stared out the window, taking in the view of the sprawling metropolis slowly emerging from behind the cloud covered mountains as the aircraft descended into Narita Airport. The atmosphere was quickly becoming livelier as passengers began to stir, shrugging off the drowsiness induced by the thirteen hour flight as they prepared themselves to arrive at their destination.

 **Tokyo, Japan.**

Probably the last place Bella ever expected her education to take her when she first left for college. In fact Three years ago if you had told her that she would end up jetting across the world to study at one of Japans most prestigious universities she would have laughed. But then high school Bella would never have dreamt that her life would take the turn that it had over the past few years. Looking back at her younger self it was really no surprise since at the time she could never have imagined a life that didn't involve " _ **Him**_ ", that didn't revolve around " _ **Him**_ _"._

" **Him** " being her high school boyfriend and love of her life Edward Cullen.

Until he left.

Until Edward left.

She could admit now that she Hadn't handled the whole ordeal particularly well. Then again being abandoned in the woods like an unwanted puppy by your vampire boyfriend and his "family" isn't exactly great for one's self esteem. During their brief albeit unconventional relationship she had been completely enamoured by him to the point where he was all that mattered. To the point where without him she was lost. She had spent so much time focusing on him that she had little time to spare for herself or anyone else in her life. Things only got worse when his leaving sent her spiralling into a depression that left her near catatonic and barely left her room unless she was to go to school. She wouldn't even eat without prompting from her father.

Constant nightmares of abandonment and complete lack of energy or motivation took its toll on her both physically and mentally and it wasn't until Charlie began to talk about sending her to live with her mother in Florida that she realised that she was hurting not only herself but him. She couldn't do this anymore. Not to herself and not to her father, she had to move on.

After that Bella decided it was time to make a concerted effort to rebuild her life and reconnect with her friends.

Of course that was easier said than done, the ache in her chest left by the Cullen's absence wasn't something that just would heal overnight and the friendships she had neglected would take time to repair. It was Angela, the most understanding of her old friends that welcomed Bella's awkward attempts at striking up conversation in the lunchroom with open arms, something Bella was truly grateful for.

Being the kind hearted soul that she was as she had gone out of her way to help her ease back into her old social circle. It was more than she felt she deserved and had vowed never to take Angela for granted again.

The others took to her renewed contact with mixed enthusiasm, Ben and Mike were happy to have her back at their table every lunch. Jessica on the other hand was less enthusiastic and took more time to accept her friendship again after such a long time, though Bella could understand her reluctance. Not surprisingly Lauren was less than thrilled about her return since she and Bella had never been on particularly good terms. It wasn't too difficult for the two of them to slip back into their familiar routine of Laurens passive aggressive bitchiness and Bella's almost total ignoring of Lauren.

Bella also made an effort to spend more time with Jacob down on the reservation. She found that she enjoyed his company and quickly fell into a routine that had her spending most of her free afternoons at Billy's with him engrossed in conversation about this and that while he tinkered on that car of his in the garage.

Bella enjoyed these moments the most as she had come to view him as something of a younger brother. His friends too were good company, Quil and Embry often came to visit and she found she got along with them as well as she did Him. His relaxed and carefree attitude made him someone she could easily confide in or just spend time with without any of the social pressures she had come to expect at school.

And so Bella slowly began to move on with her life, the pain caused by her abandonment and the cloud of depression that had weighed her down slowly began to lift. Things were finally starting to look up for Bella.

But as time went on Jacob became increasingly distant. Whenever they spoke he would be agitated and eventually he stopped taking her calls at all. Needless to say Bella was worried sick. When she decided to pay him a visit to find out what was going on it turned out that Jacob had started hanging around Sam and his little pack of followers and no longer wanted anything to do with her. He was cruel and bitter, making it clear that he no longer wanted her coming around, Even Billy dropped not so subtle hints that she shouldn't come over again and Bella once again found herself cast aside.

This time however she refused to let rejection crush her, she couldn't let herself drown in her depression like she had before. Not after she had worked so hard to move on with her life. She would be damned if the wallowed in self-pity over some kid who didn't think she was worth keeping around.

So instead she got angry.

If he wasn't going to bother with her then why should she bother with him? If their friendship had meant that little then why should it fall to her to salvage it. So She made it clear then and there to him that if she was no longer welcome in his home then he was not welcome in hers.

They hadn't spoken since.

From then on Bella threw herself into her schoolwork with renewed vigour, determined to score well enough to get her into a good college. Preferably somewhere a long way away from Forks.

In the end her hard work paid off and while she wasn't the top of her class by any means she managed to get a high enough score that getting into her collage of choice wasn't a problem.

College life was in Bella's eyes an opportunity to branch out and reinvent herself. She found it wasn't too difficult to find friends who shared her interests since a lot of people chose subjects they at least had some interest in. She had chosen to study psychology with the hopes of maybe going into medicine as a graduate but also took classes in literature since it had always been something of a passion of hers, though she doubted she would pursue it as more than an elective.

Most surprising of all was her decision to study Japanese. This seemingly random decision had been encouraged by Mitsuko, a girl of Japanese descent who attended several of the same lectures as Bella. They had quickly become friends and Mitsuko had thought it would be wonderful to have someone she could share the language and culture she had inherited from her mother.

Bella was reluctant at first, but after the first few weeks of classes discovered that not only was she a quick study but found she really enjoyed it. She found that the poetic and polite nature of Japanese culture spoke to her and was always eager to learn more. Having a natural speaker of the language as a friend to tutor her whenever she found her studies difficult helped her immensely and while she was by no means fluent she was learning at a rapid pace.

It was two years into her degree when the opportunity to travel presented itself. A scholarship to a university in Tokyo to study Japanese language and culture was on offer and after some prompting from Mitsuko agreed to apply. Despite her initial reluctance she realised this was the chance she had been looking for, a chance to truly break away from the old Bella who was meek and predictable and take her life in a brand new direction built on her own choices and achievements. A chance to become independent in a way she had never been before by doing something that only a few years ago would have been totally out of character and completely out of her depth.

Her parents had been supportive too, even Charlie who while admittedly worried about his little girl going off on her own was happy she was doing something for herself and knew she was responsible enough manage on her own. He even contributed to the costs, not that there we many since the scholarship covered most of it.

And so here she was listening to music and taking in the view of a land she never thought she would see in person while waiting for the Boeing 747 to touch down in Tokyo, where she would be spending the next year studying Japanese language and culture in depth. It was a daunting thought to be sure but at the same time she couldn't help but be excited. Bella was pulled from her memories by the air hostess gently nudging her and politely asking her to put away her headphones in preparation for landing. Bella gave the hostess a polite nod before complying.

Letting out a sigh she leaned back in her seat and continued to watch as the city bellow grew in size, her thoughts drifting back to Mitsuko. In the two years she had known her she had become her closest friend and she would miss her and their time spent in the campus cafe studying while enjoying a latte as dearly as she would miss her mother and father. But she knew deep down that she really needed to experience this on her own if she wanted to build her confidence.

Closing her eyes she leaned back in her seat and took a deep breath, "Just relax. You can do this, it's just one year and by the time it's over you won't want to leave, it'll be fun" _,_ she murmured to herself

" _This will be a good thing"._

* * *

 **So there you have it!**

 **I hope you liked it. please let me know what you think.**

 **I have the next chapter done and depending on how much I need to change based on Feedback may upload it soon should anyone want to see it.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Arival)

**Updated as of: 4/08/2015  
**

 **Chapter 2**

Bella moved through the airport terminal making her way through the mass of people slowly clambering their way through the customs and quarantine checkpoint and into the main wing of the airport.

As she moved through corridors she couldn't help but gawk at the sheer size of the building, it put the terminals she had travelled through in the US to shame. All around her masses of people were milling about making their way to their flight or to one of the many cafes and shops that dotted the hallways creating an atmosphere more akin to a bustling city street.

Making her way through the crowd she headed for the lobby where she would, according to the itinerary sent by Kami University, meet representatives of the staff and students who would take her to what would be her home for the next 12 months.

After a short walk she found herself waiting in yet another queue at yet another security checkpoint. This one seemed however was clearly different, instead of airport security there were armed guards manning what appeared to be a row of metal detectors yet curiously there seemed to be no x-ray machine for checking bags. Stranger still were the three men who sat off to the side. All three of them sat there dressed in striking business suits and white trench coats carrying identical white attaché cases and were staring intently at the crowd of people entering and leaving the lobby. As she approached she noticed a sign posted at the head of the queue in multiple languages that said she need only step through what was apparently called an RC detector. she Stepped through the machine and let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding when nothing happened.

Not that she was expecting anything to happen but still, this whole thing was just strange. Why would they need another checkpoint when they weren't even checking her carry on luggage? As if to answer her unasked question she was handed a small flyer by an attendant as she moved into the lobby.

A flyer about **ghouls**...

Now that was something she hadn't given much thought to when she had signed up for this little trip. Though to be fair she like most people in the western world didn't know a whole lot about them. It was common knowledge that Japan had been having issues with a species that preyed upon humans but the Japanese government had been notoriously tight lipped about them. As had the organisation that had been founded to remove the problem. Beyond of that the rest of the world didn't seem too interested in ghouls since recorded instances of ghoul activity anywhere else in the world are apparently incredibly rare. So long as the bulk of the ghoul population remained quarantined within Japanese territory it seemed everyone else was happy to let Japan and the anti ghoul organisation deal with the problem.

The flyer itself seemed to have been made with this lack of knowledge in mind. It was a guide for tourists and covered general information from the basics like what ghouls actually looked like along with how to avoid potentially dangerous situations that a ghoul might take advantage of for instance not traveling alone after dark. It also had a list of contact details for people wishing to alert the authorities to ghoul activity.

Flicking through the pamphlet it was obvious just how little she actually knew about them. According to the leaflet these creatures actually looked like humans, in fact they could blend in to society so well that they were completely indistinguishable until they attacked. Up to this point she'd assumed like many westerners that ghouls were some kind of animal. Her mind conjured images of monstrosities that lurked in sewers like some bad horror film. But if they could appear human then not only was her assumptions dead wrong but it made the ridiculous amount of border security make a whole lot more sense.

 _If they look so human then no wonder security here is so tight. Otherwise they could have spread all over the world by now…_

It was enough to make her wonder how many **had** managed to leave Japan before technology had been sophisticated enough to detect them.

There was one distinguishing feature though sent a shiver down her spine. Their eyes.

 **Red eyes** …

Apparently their irises would turn a deep vermillion surrounded by obsidian black. The illustration given in the pamphlet was truly chilling. She'd encountered beings with red eyes before. The vampire James and his two coven members that she had the misfortune of encountering during her high school days had had bright ruby eyes and had also preyed on humans, but they hadn't had the deep black that accompanied the red. She found the eyes on the flyer that now stared back at her far more chilling.

They looked truly inhuman

Looking around the lobby Bella began looking around for whoever was meant to be meeting her. Lined up along the wall were different groups of people, from families and taxi drivers to business men were all patiently waiting to greet the stream of arrivals now making their way out of the terminal. Scanning the crowd her gaze fell on a jovial looking man toward the end holding a sign with her name clearly written on the front. The man who looked to be in his mid-thirties, was quite tall with dark hair and was wearing a white shirt and tie with black trousers and shoes.

Accompanying him was a girl about her age, a student from the looks of it with short dark hair and glasses, wearing a green knee length skirt and sandals with a white blouse. Unlike the man whose upbeat demeanour seemed to radiate from him the girl appeared shy and reserved as if trying to make herself as small as possible. She clearly wasn't good with crowds.

 _Time to see if Mitsuko's extra tutoring paid off. Just breath you can do this…_

Bella made her way towards the duo, their eyes falling on her as she approached. The man waved while the girl simply stared timidly. _Well at least I won't be the only one feeling shy and awkward._

"Welcome to Japan! You must be Bella!" The man bowed the smile never leaving his face.

"My name is Professor Tanaka, and I'll be your staff mentor as well as your literature teacher". He said deliberately taking his time enunciating his words in an effort to make sure she could understand.

"And this" Placing his hand on the girls shoulder "is Haruko", who was still looking rather uncomfortable.

"Y-yes hello I'm Okada Haruko it's a pleasure to meet you", _stepping forward Haruko gave a faint smile and bowed._

"Hello it's nice to meet you" Bella smiled and bowed returning the gesture, "Thanks for meeting me at the airport I don't know how I would have managed otherwise".

"It's no trouble at all, but we should grab your things and get moving, its getting late and we still need to get you settled into your accommodation" the professor said as he gestured for them to head toward baggage collection.

Ten minutes later the trio found themselves making their way to the train station luggage in tow.

* * *

 **And there you have it chapter 2 :-)**

 **It was sitting on my computer completed so I figured I would put it up as motivation to finish off Ch 3**

 **I wanted to use this chapter to establish ghouls and how they fit into the world this story takes place in, which was harder than I thought it would be since the author of Tokyo Ghoul has been rather vague about ghouls outside of Tokyo.**

 **My first attempt at dialogue too which if i'm being honest im not too happy with but the I gotta start somewhere I guess.**

 **Also Thank you to Corina O for reviewing! : Thanks! I hope you enjoy it! I don't think i would consider myself a fan either but I like the premise and thought it might be fun to tinker with.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 (First Day)

**Updated as of 4/08/2015**

 **Chapter 3 (First Day)**

The ride into Tokyo was a new experience for Bella.

The sun had set shortly after their departure and now the only thing that could be seen was the blur of colours made by the neon lights that littered the city making for an impressive scene as the train sped by. Bella couldn't help but stare out the window and soak up the view with wide eyes.

With the initial nerves of jumping into the unknown finally wearing off she couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement as she thought about all the things she would see and do while she was here. She and Mitsuko had spent quite a bit of time talking about all the things that she " _Absolutely had to do_ " when she got here.

2 months prior Bella had been sitting in the library with Mitsuko writing out a list of attractions and activities she hoped to get around to seeing during her stay.

* * *

"OH! Cat Cafe's!"

"huh?"

Looking up from the pile of brochures she had been reading through, Bella stared at her friend as she pulled several of what looked like Japanese magazines from her bag and dumped them on the table

"Cat cafes, their just like normal cafes, except with CATS!" Mitusko elaborated using a series hand gestures that seemed wholly unnecessary.

...

"Oh come one Bella what part of that doesn't sound amazing?" she said crossing her arms.

"I'm really more of a dog person..." Bella deadpanned. "Besides when I asked if you knew any must see spots in Tokyo I was thinking more along the lines of tourist spots, you know like gardens, museums and temples and stuff".

Mitsuko puffed out her cheeks in mock frustration "*sigh* Fine no cat cafes then but you need to at least visit the different shopping districts at least once while you're there. I know you hate shopping but you'll regret it if you don't make the most of your time there".

"I know that's why I let you talk me into this in the first place. And I don't hate shopping exactly... I'm just not a huge fan running around chasing fashions. I don't mind shopping so long as I can do it at my own pace."

"Look you can do the typical tourist thing and visit all the local attractions and leave it at that if you want there's nothing wrong with that. But if you're serious about breaking out of your shell like you say you are then you need to try new things. You might not like everything you try but you won't know unless you make the effort. And who said you had to shop for clothes? There's plenty of other things that might interest you".

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to spend some time in Shinjuku…"

"You know I'm right. Hey you should go to Harijuku! I can totally see you pulling off the gothic look!"

"Don't push it".

"pfff fine!" she grumbled folding her arms like a scolded child.

Bella couldn't help but laugh at her reaction, "c'mon lets go grab a coffee, I'm buying". She said as she stood and gathered her things.

* * *

Bella's continued to stare wistfully out the window at the whirling neon for several minutes until her attention was drawn to the sound muffled giggling beside her.

Haruko was staring at her, hand over her mouth with a look of mirth plastered on her face. Though once she realised she had been caught staring she quickly composed herself looking rather embarrassed.

"S-sorry it's just that you had this look on your face that was kind of adorable, like a kid in a toy store". She said apologetically.

"I can't really help it this place is huge! And look at all the lights!" she said her voice rising in volume slightly as she spoke.

"I never really thought that much of it. I guess growing up here it just seems normal I suppose", Haruko gave a quick glance out the window "Is it that different in the US?"

Bella leaned back in her seat and put her hand on her chin as she thought of an accurate comparison "hmm, we have pretty big cities too but the look and feel is totally different. I've spent a lot more of my time in more rural and suburban areas than in big cities too so this place is like a whole new world…"

A few moments of past between the two before Haruko who had become more talkative as the night went on broke the silence.

"Your Japanese is very good, I was a little worried that we would have trouble talking" She said clearly impressed.

"Yes I'm rather surprised myself" Professor Tanaka who had remained silent until now took the opportunity to speak up, "usually I have to be much more careful about how quickly I speak and what phrases I use but you seem to be coping just fine, I'm impressed!" He beamed.

"Well I've been studying for a couple of years now and to be fair I had a lot of help from a friend of mine who is fluent" blushing at the compliment, "she's the one who convinced me to enter the exchange program actually".

"Well I'm glad you did, it's so wonderful to see young people taking such an interest in the Japanese language!" He said grinning, "Now before I forget here are the keys to the apartment you'll be staying in while you're here" The professor rummaged around in his coat pocket for a moment before pulling out a set of keys on a yellow tag and handed them to Bella.

"Since you were due to arrive late the landlord gave me the key to pass on to you, you probably won't meet her until tomorrow". He continued," Oh! Now that I think of it there won't be any food for you there, we could stop somewhere and grab a bite to eat if still need dinner?"

"No that alright I had something on the plane" She replied while brushing her hair over her shoulder with her hand.

"Well alright then".

The rest of the ride was spent making idle conversation and it wasn't long before they arrived at their destination.

* * *

 **Nerima Ward (20** **th** **Ward)**

It was late by the time the three of them arrived the apartment complex Bella would be staying at. She noted conveniently that it was only a 15 minute walk from the train station and had spotted what looked like a convenience store about a block away.

"Well here we are" Professor Tanaka said, gesturing toward the grey two-story building that stood before them. "Your apartment is on the second floor, number eight if I remember correctly, do you need any help getting your luggage up the stairs?"

"Thank you but I'll be fine it's not that heavy I didn't bring a whole lot with me". She replied as they made their way to the stairs baggage wheeling behind her.

"Do you have the itinerary still? You'll need the directions that came with it to get to the campus", he asked.

"Uh yeah it's in my bag somewhere". She said gesturing to her carryon bag slung over her shoulder.

"Umm… If you like Bella I could come by tomorrow morning before class and walk with you?" Haruko offered following along behind the other two. "I only live a few blocks from here".

"Really that would be great! Knowing my luck I'd probably end up on the other side of the city". Bella was genuinely relieved that she had offered. she was not looking forward to trying to navigate the streets of Tokyo on her own and would happily put that off as long as she could, or at least until she had settled into a routine.

At that Haruko gave a genuine smile "Great I'll come by tomorrow morning say 8am?"

"Well I'm glad that's sorted", Tanaka said clapping his hands together, "Miss Okada you should probably head home now too, I'd rather you not walk home alone at this time of night so ill accompany you and call a taxi from there, is that's alright with you?". He inquired though Bella sensed it wasn't really open for debate.

"Ah y-yes thank you I would rather not walk alone at this time of night" She replied with a curt bow.

"Sounds good" Bella replied suppressing a yawn. "I think I'm gonna head in and get some sleep it's been a long day and I want to sleep off some of this jet lag before tomorrow." Smiling Bella bowed "I look forward to studying with you". Bowing still felt rather awkward to her, just another thing she would have to get used to she reasoned.

Bella watched as they left giving them a quick wave before she unlocked the door to the apartment and stepped inside. Closing the door and turning on the light she surveyed her new home.

The first thing that came to mind was that no space was wasted. Immediately as you entered the apartment there was a door to the left that led to the bathroom which while small managed to contain all the necessary amenities one would need which, she noted included a small Japanese style shower and bath. Directly to the right of the front door was a sink and kitchen bench complete with microwave, hotplate and a small fridge.

The rest of the apartment was a single room with a wardrobe build into the wall on the far left side and a small TV on a stand in the right hand corner next to a small coffee table that was pushed up against the wall. The area would function as both her living room and at night her bedroom. She was also delighted to see that the futon she would be sleeping on had already been rolled out in the centre of the room by the landlord with a note welcoming her to the area. She would have to remember to find her tomorrow and thank her.

Lastly on the far end of the room was a sliding door that led to a small balcony where a clothes line was set up. All in all Bella couldn't help but be impressed by the set up, especially when you considered how reasonably priced it had been.

Changing into her pyjamas she flopped down onto the futon and pulled out her phone to send off a few quick texts to her parents and Mitsuko letting them know she had arrived safely at her new home and would call them some time tomorrow when she wasn't so tired. Setting the alarm on her phone for 7am she rolled under the blankets and thought about tomorrow. She looked forward to meeting up with Haruko and her first day of class, despite her shyness Haruko opened up rather quickly once she was comfortable around you and was very welcoming. She could see her becoming good friends with the girl.

It wasn't long before her exhaustion caught up with her and she was dead to the world.

* * *

 _She was in the ballet studio again, fire burning around her while James stood over her grinning sadistically. He reaches over to grab her leg and_ _ ***CRACK***_ _, suddenly she was in a forest and it's dark and cold. She's alone yet a voice echoes "you just weren't good for me", she has to get out she can't stay here not with that cold cruel voice so she runs, and runs until she finds herself in a field filled with people. She knows she knows them, their pale and russet complexions a dead giveaway even if she couldn't make out their faces. One by one they begin chanting different phrases over and over._

" _Were leaving" the fair skinned ones said._

" _You should leave" the others would chant.  
_

" **We don't need you".**

* * *

The next day Bella woke with a jolt. It had been ages since Bella had had a dream like that… She couldn't call them nightmares anymore since that implied that they scared her. Parts of it were unnerving particularly the part with James, though mostly when she woke she was just mad. Mad that she had trusted them and had been duped so easily.

With a yawn she wiped the cold sweat from her brow and stretched her arms, reaching out for her phone which lay beside her she her checked the time.

 **6:30**

*sigh*, _no point in going back to sleep_.

Bella hoisted herself up off the futon and shambled over to the bathroom. 30 minutes later she was showered and dressed, her anger and frustration at her poor night's sleep all but washed away under the hot water. She was about to search the fridge for something to eat before it dawned on her she hadn't gone shopping yet. She toyed with the idea of running to that convenience store she had spotted the other night but despite the audible protests her stomach was making opted to wait until Haruko arrived. Instead she rolled up her futon and moved the coffee table into the centre of the room. Sitting down she decided to see what passed for morning television in Japan, flicking through several morning talk shows before settling for some anime about a girl who was apparently a squid or something… Well whatever, it passed the time and took her mind off the fact that her stomach was trying to eat itself so she wasn't about to complain.

An hour later there was a knock at the door and Bella grabbed her bag and went to greet Haruko. The two of them set off for the convenience store while chatting about the day to come. Following Haruko's recommendation she grabbed a couple of flavoured rice balls and then they quickly made their way to the bus stop.

Again she found herself glad that Haruko had agreed to accompany her. Even with the directions she had she would likely have gotten off at the wrong stop and ended up lost, as it was though they had made it to campus without any trouble and with 10 minutes to spare.

"So this is it huh? Kamii University" Looking at the campus that stretched out before her.

"What's your first class?" Haruko asked.

Bella quickly scanned her timetable, "mmm lets see… ah Japanese literature with Professor Tanaka in block 5 room 15" she replied.

"Oh I know where that is I can show you if you like?" Haruko offered. Bella nodded in the affirmative and followed along behind as Haruko led her to her class, passing several buildings along the way. "I had that class last year Professor Tanaka is an excellent teacher, he's very passionate about literature" she continued as they walked. "The class is pretty demanding though, if you have any trouble with the reading please let me know".

"That's kind of you but I should be ok, at least for now." By now they had arrived at the classroom and students were filling in. "Thanks again for the helping me find my way around!"

"It's no trouble; I'm heading upstairs for my class anyway". She said motioning toward the elevator near the entrance. "I should probably get going now before I'm late but do you want to meet up at that café we passed for lunch?" she asked

"Sounds good I'll see you then" and with that Bella made her way into the classroom.

Looking around Bella spotted an empty seat next to a rather bored looking guy with spiky blonde hair wearing a bright yellow jacket. He looked up as she approached and the vacant quickly gave way to a broad grin.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked as she made her way over to the desk.

"Nope go ahead!"

As she took her seat Professor Tanaka was making his way to the front of the room, a small pile of books and other material cradled in his arms.

"Ok class, welcome to contemporary Japanese literature! This class is quite involved so I expect you all to keep up with the weekly reading material" He announced to the class.

"Before we begin however I'd like to formally welcome our newest guest from the United States Bella Swan!" he continued, gesturing to back of the class where Bella was sitting

Oh God…

As if on cue the entire class turned in Bella direction, who was now turning a brilliant shade beet red under the gaze of her peers. Giving a polite wave to the class she turned her focus to the pile of books on her desk letting her hair fall down covering her eyes in a desperate attempt to avoid any further embarrassment.

"Bella will be studying Japanese language and culture with us here at Kamii University for the next year. So I hope you will all make her feel welcome during her stay with us!" The professor turned his attention to the board behind him, "now then the first topic we will be covering…"

"look on the bright side at least he didn't make you stand in front of the whole class and introduce yourself like they do in high school", the blonde boy whispered.

"Yeah that would have been more than a little awkward"

"I'm Hide, nice to meetcha".

"Bella" she replied

"Let's get along Bella!" he said grinning.

Everyone's attention was now on the professor as he went into a lecture on the semester's content and most were taking notes. Not wanting to fall behind on her first day Bella took out her notebook and did the same.

An hour and a half later Bella was making her way to the café while flicking through the list of reading material she was going to have to get her hands on over the semester. Hopefully Haruko could help her out with that one.

If not she supposed she could always ask her new friend from class who was now following along with her to lunch all the while talking animatedly about this and that. At one point he said something about "Rabbits dying from loneliness" or something; Bella couldn't be sure since he was talking so fast it was hard to keep up. Apparently the guy from his Asian history class he normally hangs out with had been sick for the past week so he'd been stuck on his own. She decided to chalk the strange turn of phrase down to a poor translation on her part and leave it at that.

Lunch passed fairly quickly with Hide doing most of the talking. At first she'd been worried that Haruko would not have been comfortable with the new company given how outgoing he was but fortunately he seemed to be one of those people who could get along with pretty much anyone.

After they finished with their lunch the two of them gave her a quick tour of the campus and Bella made a mental note of where the library was as she would need to borrow some of the texts until she could get her own copies. As it happened Haruko worked at one of the local book stores and was all too happy to take her in on the weekend to grab what she needed.

It was around 6 in the evening by the time Bella found herself at home again. Haruko had taken her to the local grocery store to grab the essentials and some quick cook meals so that she would have something at home. She didn't like the idea of relying on pre packaged dinners but until she learned to cook using Japanese foodstuffs she didn't really have a choice. She decided that she would figure that much out on her own though since it didn't feel right to rely on her friends for every little thing.

Throwing her dinner into the microwave she sat down at her little table and dialled the number for her best friend. After the third ring a rather annoyed and tired sounding Mitsuko answers.

"You do realize its 7am here"

"… oops.."

"You completely forgot about the time difference didn't you"

"uh yeah sorry"

*sigh* "its fine I'm up now anyway, so how is my fair homeland treating you?"

"Honestly it's amazing, I mean I sort of new what to expect but actually being here is a whole different thing"

Mitsuko gave a light chuckle at her friends apparent awe "well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself its freezing here and now I have to get up… Meet anyone interesting?" she asked playfully.

Bella rolled her eyes at that, "I met a few people on campus who have been really nice. One of them, a girl called Haruko; she's my mentor of sorts. She's been helping me out with everything since I arrived, I swear without her I'd have gotten lost down some alleyway by now".

"That's not funny don't even joke about that". Mitsuko voice became stern. "And you better not be walking down any dark alleys young lady, Tokyo isn't Seattle Bella", she chided.

"I know I know, I didn't mean it like that".

"I know I'm all but responsible for convincing you to take this little trip and I was serious when I said it would be good for you but… Just be careful while you're there Tokyo can be dangerous".

Bella wondered why she was being so pedantic all of a sudden, and then the image of those red eye's from that pamphlet ran through her mind.

"You're talking about ghouls aren't you", she asked "you never really mentioned them before now".

"Yeah most people don't like talking about them all that much, the conflict between ghouls and humans is a big part of why my parents decided to leave Japan in the first place." Mitsuko replied sounding rather sombre. "Sorry I didn't mean to get all moody on you, you just worry me sometimes given how accident prone you are".

"Hey I'm not that bad!"

Mitsuko laughed at that. "Uh huh you are too". Her voice mocking," look I know you'll be fine you're in the 20th ward which is meant to be pretty damn safe at least as Tokyo goes, but ill still feel better knowing you're at least being careful", her voice betraying her concern.

"Alright I promise I'll be careful, especially after dark", Bella said.

"And no dark alleyways" Mitsuko added.

"Yes yes".

"Say it".

"*sigh* no dark alleys".

"Good girl".

The two talked for a while longer as Bella finished her dinner. Half an hour later she bid her friend goodnight and headed off for a shower. Plonking down on her futon she opened the weekly reading she had borrowed from the library earlier and started to flick through it.

But all she could think about were those deep crimson eyes…

* * *

 **Hey everyone! It took a while but its finally done.**

 **Ive been dreading doing actual dialogue since I had no real idea where to begin with it. Ive decided to avoid using Japanese honorifics (the parts added to names like Chan or Sensee) and such unless I really feel it adds to a persons character or scene since Ive noticed that when people use them in written form in stories, it just doesn't really fit.**

 **I really want to know what you guys think! so as usual all criticism is welcome. particularly on the dialogue and character interaction since that's what I was hoping to work on during this chapter.**

 **Ive actually taken to mapping out the story as I go now and I think its made a huge difference.**

 **As usual Thank you to everyone who took the time to review! Its really motivated me to keep up at this.**

 **Ghoulish coffee: yes the Cullens should (if not then in a sequel, but lets not get ahead of ourselves) find their way into this story eventually and you don't need to worry about the Vampires being stupidly overpowered the way I have it worked out in my head things should be balanced in a way that fits with both fandom s.**

 **Corina O: Thanks for the feedback please let me know if there's anything else i can improve :-)**

 **MaxFangIggyNudgeGazzAngel: Again Thank you for the feedback! You gave me quite a bit to think about and more than a little motivation to keep working on this.**

 **I hope you All enjoyed the chapter**

 **Next one is underway :-D**


	4. Chapter 4 (Meeting New people)

**Chapter 4**

Several weeks had passed since the semester had begun and Bella had managed to settle in quite comfortably. The students were friendly but mature enough not to fawn over "the new girl" and the teachers were understanding and helpful when it came to her studies. They had even organised a couple of field trips to some of the more well-known local attractions like the Shinjuku National Gardens for her and several other exchange students. Her favourite by far had been Senso-ji Temple despite the huge crowds, where she had spent quite a bit more time and money than she had planned picking up souvenirs for everyone back home at the local market.

In the mornings she would meet with Haruko and they would walk to campus, attend their morning classes and have lunch at one of the schools refectories, occasionally accompanied by Hide. It was much easier for her to find her way around now that she had been here a while and gotten used to the large number of people. Actually the more she thought about it the more it occurred to her just how accustomed she had become to the hustle and bustle of Tokyo.

Unfortunately today she'd somehow managed to sleep through her alarm and hadn't woken until Haruko had started banging on her door. A few frantic minutes later the two of them were out the door and running to the bus.

She'd spent the morning attending a lecture being held in the department of medicine by a guest speaker from one of the local hospitals who had agreed to discuss potential career options in medicine and research. If she was being honest a lot of what was covered went over her head, she was majoring in Psychology after all not pharmacology. But the lecture had been open to anyone and since she was considering going into medicine as a graduate student she figured it was a good opportunity learn more about possible career options.

* * *

Right now though Bella was moving through the streets of the 20th ward ducking and weaving through the crowd of pedestrians as she went, her destination a small coffee shop a few blocks away where she was meeting hide. He'd been off sick for a few days and she'd agreed to give him a copy of her notes. Sparing only a glance at the curtain of grey clouds gathering above she quickened her pace, not wanting to be caught in the impending downpour as the first few drops of rain began to fall. Getting drenched to the bone wasn't very appealing, it was bad enough that she had been late for class.

A few minutes later she was standing in front of a small two story building with large open looking windows that spread along the length of the store and a small balcony wreathed in thick vines of ivy on the second, the sign above the door labelled the place as Anteiku.

 _I guess this must be the place._

Pushing open the door she made her way inside, the chime of a bell announcing her presence. The cafe itself was rather impressive for its size with hardwood floors, cream coloured walls and a counter top and tables made of a dark mahogany that reminded her of chocolate. With a quiet atmosphere and the aroma of coffee permeating the air the little café felt warm and welcoming.

 _No sign of Hide anywhere…_

Seating herself at an empty table by the window she Pulled out her phone and sent off a text to Hide letting him know she had arrived.

"Welcome to Anteiku! Can I get you anything?"

Looking up from her phone, a man with brown pompadour styled hair and a bowtie wearing the same white shirt and vest as the rest of the staff waited patiently to take her order.

"Is there anything you would recommend? Something sweet maybe?"

"Hmm… well we do a mean caramel latte".

"Then I'll have a caramel latte and ham sandwich please".

"Coming right up".

The waiter took down her order and passed it along to the woman manning the counter then went about his business. A light chirping sound drew Bella's attention back to her phone.

 **Running late be there soon! Ill introduce you to my friend :-) – Hide.**

 _A friend? Oh must that guy he normally hangs out with, Must be feeling better then._

Five minutes and two levels of angry birds later the waiter returned and sat her drink and a small plate of sandwiches down in front of her before rushing off to serve someone else. Taking a second to appreciate the sweet aroma she took a sip from her latte as she alternated between watching the staff mill about the place staring out the window at the rain.

 _Damn he was right about the coffee, this is good!_

Another Twenty minutes later and Bella's attention was drawn to the front of the store by the ringing of the bell. Standing there with his usual goofy grin was Hide, beads of water dripping from his hair. Removing his headphones as he spotted Bella he waved and wandered over to her table.

"Hey Bella!" He beamed. "Sorry I'm late, got held up".

"It's ok I haven't been here that long".

"Long enough to finish your lunch", he observed. "Haruko not with you today?"

"Nope not today, she's at work I think, how are you feeling? you've been off a few days now", she asked. "I've got those notes for you by the way", digging around in her bag she pulled out a small stapled pile of notes she's photo copied at the library earlier and handed them to him.

"Man you're a life saver, I was worried I'd fall behind". He stuffed the notes into his bag taking the seat across from Bella.

"I was at the library when you texted me anyways so it's no big deal, if you need help with any of it let me know".

"Cool, hey your fluent in English right?" pulling a small note book out of his bag, "how do you pronounce this?"

"Oh, that's Fluorescent".

A couple of minutes later their impromptu study session was cut short when one of the waiters, a young girl around their age with short dark hair and a Band-Aid just under her eye wandered over to take Hide's order.

"Ah Touka! I was hoping to run into you" He beamed. "You really saved my skin the other day, the manager said you even helped help nurse me back to health!"

"Ah… Yes."

You could almost see the gears turning over inside Hide's mind, "I've got it! As thanks let me treat you to lunch!" it seemed that even when Hide was being serious he was something of a joker.

"Oh… that's ok it was no trouble really!" Touka replied with a thin smile hiding her embarrassment.

"Okay, some other time-"he paused.

Hide's attention was drawn to another of the staff who had appeared through the door behind the counter.

"Ohhh Kaneki!" waving at the new arrival.

"H-Hide! What are you doing here?"

"You nitwit! You said you started working here so I wanted to take a look!" _ah! This guy must be the friend Hide mentioned._ He looked much like the other staff in his uniform, in fact the only striking feature about him was the white eyepatch that covered his left eye. In contrast to his jet black hair it really stood out. "Plus I wanted to thank Touka for looking after us after the accident".

That caught Bella's attention. "Accident? I thought you were sick?" she inquired.

"Nope! A car swerved off the road and knocked us flat, one of our seniors is still in hospital, we got away with just some minor scrapes".

"Wow it sounds like you should be thankful you weren't flattened" Bella couldn't help but be reminded of the close call she had had in high school with Tyler's van. Thinking about the turn of events that mess had started still made were wince.

"Oh right! Bella this is Kaneki Ken my dear childhood friend and this foreign beauty," he gestured toward her "Is Bella! She's a new foreign exchange student who shares some of our classes!"

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you, Hide's mentioned you quite a bit".

"Ah, it's nice to meet you" He bowed rather stiffly.

"Now that you're finally attending classes again we can all hang out! And look at you, all professional in your little waiter uniform" he teased.

"… So can I get anything for either of you?" Kaneki asked

"I wouldn't mind another of those caramel lattes" Bella replied.

"A cappuccino for me please! And I want Touka to make it!" Hide said enthusiastically.

"Coming right up then". As Touka and Kaneki went off to fill their order Hide and Bella went back to reading over their class notes interrupted only when over at the counter Kaneki somehow managed to spill coffee all over the front of his clothes, and again when their orders arrived. After that Hide spent more time admiring the rabbit Touka had painted into his cappuccino using the chocolate powder then he did actually studying.

"Well I need to get to class thanks again for the notes Bella" Hide threw the hood of his jacket over his head as he gathered his things.

"No problem, I'm done for the day so I think I'll stay here for a bit and wait out the rain, I'll see you tomorrow".

As Hide made his way out the door and Bella went back to sipping on her Latte and observing the people in the coffee shop. She found it rather funny how drastically Touka's personality changed when she wasn't dealing with customers. More than once now she'd seen her dig into Kaneki when he made a mistake, only to do a total one eighty when a customer called her over to order.

Looking out the window the rain showed no sign of stopping. Resigning herself to walking to the bus stop in the rain Bella made her way to the counter to pay. As she did the chime of the bell alerted her to a rather sombre looking woman and her daughter who had just entered the store.

"Kaneki, Towel!" Barked Touka when she saw the two of them standing there. A moment later she was leading them toward the back of the store. As Bella walked past them to leave her eyes met the young girls. The poor girl looked like someone had ran over her cat, Bella gave her the warmest smile she could muster but the girl just stared blankly for a moment before burying her head in her mother's waist. The two were led by Touka to the back of the store leaving her standing with Kaneki.

 _Well that was kinda awkward_

"Well I should get going" Bella put the money for her meal on the counter and opened the front door to leave. "I'll see you around".

"Yeah, I'll see you in class".

Bella left the café and ran to the bus stop hoping she wouldn't have to wait for too long in the rain.

She really hated the rain…


	5. Chapter 5 (A day out)

**Chapter 5**

 **4th Ward Shinjuku**

 **Saturday Morning**

It was the weekend before mid-semester break, Haruko and Bella had decided to take advantage of the warm sun and sapphire sky's to head into one of Tokyo's more well-known districts. Most of the morning had been spent window shopping and goofing around in arcades and they had just arrived at what was easily the biggest shopping centre Bella had ever seen. There were entire floors dedicated to clothing outlets while others contained nothing but electronics or books or well… everything really.

Haruko glanced over at Bella "so where do you want to go first?"

"Well I guess I'm going to need some winter wear soon, might as well get it now."

"Ok then we need to head to", Haruko quickly skimmed over the information booth looking for an appropriate store, "the fourth floor."

"I still need to buy souvenirs for a few people too" Bella added.

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"Not really".

She still needed to get something for her parents and Mitsuko. So far nothing she had seen had really seemed appropriate, after all Charlie had helped bank roll her trip and without Mitsuko's encouragement and tutoring she wouldn't even be here.

 _She likes cats, maybe something cat related…_

Now anyone who knew Bella would know that shopping wasn't really her thing, but even still she couldn't help but enjoy herself as they went from store to store looking at all the amazing and bizarre things displayed in the shopfront windows. It certainly helped that shopping with Haruko was a laid back affair; they were certainly in no hurry to be anywhere.

By the time the two were done Bella had picked out rather nice teal jacket along with a set of red gloves and matching scarf, along with a few sets of casual jeans and shirts. She'd also spotted a few rather nice gift items including several phone straps and postcards that she eagerly purchased. A certain pale pixie would have been proud…

 _Don't think about that._

"Ugh, I need to sit down"

"Well there's a park not far from here", Haruko replied, "We could find somewhere to take a break there?"

"Sounds good to me".

It didn't take them long to find a quiet corner with some shade to rest in.

Bella sat down with an audible sigh, leaning her back against one of the tree's scattered throughout the park as she opened her bag and pulled out a bottle of water for herself before offering another to Haruko.

"I can see why so many people come here, it's so peaceful", she said as she looked around the park at all the other people milling about walking their dogs or just lazing around like they were. "It's so peaceful".

Haruko sat down across from her taking a gulp of her drink. "It's even better in spring when the cherry blossoms are in bloom" her eyes lit up ever so slightly. "If your still here then we should come back".

"I'll still be here since I arrived mid-year, come to think of it my birthday is around then".

"Oh! We could come back to celebrate, we could even invite Hide and that friend of his". Haruko said perking up at the Idea.

"I Guess, so long as it's just the four of us," Bella replied. "I'm not a huge a fan of parties".

"O-okay… well it could be a picnic then?"

"A picnic sounds cool".

"Then it's settled", Haruko Stated in what sounded like an attempt at mock seriousness. "Spring next year were coming back".

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Bella said digging around in her bag and pulling out a small set of sandwiches. "I made them before we left, want some?" she asked as she handed one to Haruko.

"That's ok. I'm not really that hungry".

"You sure? I made sure they were vegetarian. I figured you probably were since you only seem to buy salads when we're at the cafeteria".

"Well. Since you went to the trouble of making them…" Haruko accepted one of the small triangle shaped sandwiches from Bella taking a few dainty bites.

The comfortable silence was broken by a beeping sound. Rummaging around through her things Haruko pulled her phone out of her bag and flipped it open.

"I'm really sorry but somethings come up, I have to go" She said apologetically as she stood to leave.

"Is everything alright?" Bella asked concern evident in her voice.

"Everything's fine", Haruko assured her. "It's just my little cousin, He's staying with me for a while and locked himself out". She gave a small lacklustre smile.

"Oh Okay, I guess I'll see you later then."

"I'm really sorry!" Haruko called out as she hurried toward the bus station. "Please make sure you head home before dark ok!"

Bella leaned back watching as Haruko left, her shoulders slumped. She pulled out her phone, the screen blinking to life she stared at the time.

 _2:45pm_

 _Well I guess I could explore a little more on my own… I still need to find something decent for Dad and Mitsuko anyway. I guess I could get dad some Japanese beer…_

Standing up and brushing the grass from her knees, she picked up the remains of Haruko's partially eaten sandwich, stuffing it into her bag as she ambled through the park and back into the busy Shinjuku streets. A while later Bella had more or less given up on finding anything halfway appropriate for a gift and had settled for a small plush toy she had found in a hobby store. Hopefully Mitsuko would like it.

She was about to call it a day when she spotted a familiar pair of faces coming out of a small establishment a little further up the street. Up ahead Kaneki was hurrying along trying to keep pace with the young waitress from Anteiku, who was striding down the street in the opposite direction.

 _What was her name again Touko? Touku? Ah Touka!_

Deciding against running after them and potentially interrupting what for all she knew was a date Bella instead turned her attention to the store they had walked out of. It didn't look like much, just a wooden plank door with a small window displaying a couple of rather unique if morbid masks. Either side of the door were some small plants and other tastefully arranged decorations along with a small sign posting the opening hours. The wall was a creamy white colour with an intricate mural of what seemed to be the stores logo.

 _HYSY Art Mask Studio?_

Curiosity getting the better of her Bella opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hello?" she called out as entered the store, surveying the room as she looked for wherever the proprietor might be. The interior had a rather modern feel to it with chequered floor tiles and down lights that illuminated the room. When no one answered her attention fell on the contents of the establishment.

 _Masks_

All around the room masks were openly displayed on the walls, in display cases and on mannequins lined up in neat rows running through the centre of the room. In the corner of the room a small work station littered with tools, sketches and an assortment of other items was set up next to a half open door.

Bella made her way around the store, wandering between the mannequins examining the different designs as she went. Some had a traditional feel to them while others had been crafted with a more western theme in mind. A kabuki mask and fox mask hung next to beautifully crafted Venetian masks, some full face while others only covered portions. Grotesque yet highly detailed masks that looked as if they had come straight from the set of some horror film seemed to stare at her as if they would come to life any second.

With no sign of the owner Bella was about to leave when she spotted it. A an intricately carved feline mask with swirls of midnight blue and ruby on an ebony base that had been polished to a mirror shine sat nestled in one of the display cases. The shape and design gave it an almost Egyptian feel to it.

 _This is perfect! Mitsuko would love this!_

Leaning in closer she examined the price tag. ¥9800

 _Wow okay that's rather pricey…_

"See anything you like?" a soft spoken voice asked.

Bella nearly jumped out of her skin letting out a startled yip as she clutched her chest in shock. She turned around and found herself face to face with a young man who stared back at her quizzically. The man looked to be in his twenties with dark black hair that was styled into an undercut, his pale skin covered in piercings and elaborate tattoos and clothing that consisted of baggy pants and sandals with a black wrap sweater. Designer sunglasses covered his eyes.

Despite his punkish appearance his thin frame and quiet and rather relaxed body language made him seem rather delicate, almost feminine.

"I-uh yes I was just…" caught off guard and fumbling she opted to just point down at the cabinet instead.

"Hmm?" He followed her gaze, "a good choice. Though if I'm being honest I don't think it particularly suits you".

"Oh no, it isn't for me it's a gift for a friend back home"

"Oh a gift? That's very generous of you" he said tilting his head slightly. "Will you be purchasing one for yourself?"

"Uh no not today thank you", Bella spared another glance at the price tag, "I might come back some other time actually" she said rather sheepishly, "I've already spent quite a bit more than I planned today".

"Mm well how about… you let me design a mask and in return you can have this one at half price?"

"Really?"

"All of my masks are designed with someone in mind, it'd be a shame to let the opportunity pass by", he shrugged. "It's not often I get customers like you in my little store".

"You don't get many foreigners in here?"

"That too..."

Sit over there and well get started", He gestured to his workstation.

Bella took a seat and the shopkeeper wrapped a measuring tape round her head, jotting down numbers as he recorded everything he would need to tailor a mask".

"Any allergies?"

"No"

"Any preference for material"

"Not really"

"Any hobbies"

"Reading and Japanese I suppose but-

"A boyfriend or Girlfriend?"

She visibly flinched, though he was polite enough not to say anything. "N-no, what exactly does any of that have to do with making a mask?

"It helps to know a bit about the person I'm making the mask for, keeps me motivated and helps with keeping the end product somewhat unique". He jotted down a few more notes on his pad. "Why did you decide to come to japan?"

"I-guess to see if I could. You could say I'm trying to grow up a little, become stronger or more independent? I can't really put it into words I just felt like I needed to do more with myself".

"You have such delicate features, almost like a doll" he mused. "Maybe a porcelain mask? Or perhaps something more traditional, something with a little more colour". Bella squirmed under his gaze.

"There all done" he said standing up to collect her purchase. "Be sure to come back in a week or so if you have a chance it should be done by then, I'll even keep it off show for a while in case you decide you want it".

"Thanks I'll do that".

Once he was done boxing the ornate mask he led her over to the register. Bella handed over a wad of cash and thanked the man. Tucking her new purchase away in her bag she made her way out the door, her shopping done for the day.

The man watched as she left the store. It wasn't often he had a customer like her and had to admit he was rather excited about this next project.

"Do come again".

* * *

 **And here it is Bella meets the mysterious mask maker...**

 **I'm really sorry it took so long but I had a Really hard time with this one. Thanks to a combination of writers block and indecisiveness it ended up completely different from what I originally planned. I was going to make it a little longer but settled on the 2000 word mark since you know, It was taking ages so the rest will be in the next chapter.**

 **One other thing. Someone was kind enough to show me how to set up polls on the profile page so I have one going now. Its really only for curiosity's sake. the poll question is "What kagune do you most prefer?" If you don't know what that is no worries It will be explained as the story goes on. Ill keep the poll open until the next chapter comes out.**

 **As always thank you to the following who took the time to review! And please do leave more I really want to improve and I need your help for that so opinions and constructive criticism is important.**

Nikacat123

KioshiUshima

Lightningpanda

Lady Cocoa

GuineaPigPoo : I'm glad your enjoying my work :-)

Corina O

MaxFangIggyNudgeGazzyAngel : Its good to know that everything makes sense so far that was one of my bigger concerns when I decided to write this.


	6. Chapter 6

**"Earlier this morning the body of an unidentified male in his late twenties was discovered behind an apartment complex on the corner of Horikawa and Nichijou Street in Tokyo Cities 20** **th** **Ward. According to a statement given by local authorities, evidence of ghoul predation was found at the scene and the matter is officially being treated as a ghoul related crime. The incident is the latest in an increasing number of…"**

Bella stared at the television mounted in the corner of the room listening intently as the young news anchor delivered the daily news. It was nearing midday and she was at Anteiku hanging out with Hide. The plan been to go over some of the more difficult reading material professor Tanaka had assigned them but both had quickly lost interest and turned their attention to other things. Like the apparent killing of a young man now being aired on the morning news.

"That's… actually not that far from the campus…" she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"It isn't the first nearby either" Hide whose attention was also fixed on the news chimed in. "Man this place used to be so quiet too…"

"This isn't typical then?"

"Nope – at least not for the 20th ward. In some of the other wards though this kind of thing can be pretty common".

 **"Officials from the 20** **th** **ward district administrative office are advising people to avoid travelling alone after dark and to immediately report any suspicious activity to their local CCG branch office. During a press conference held this morning by CCG's Chairman Washuu, a significant increase to CCG personnel in designated wards has been officially announced…"**

"The CCG? I think I've heard that somewhere before. What is it?" She asked.

"Those guys? They're the Commission of Counter Ghoul; the federal agency in charge of enforcing the Ghoul countermeasure laws. They've got branches in every ward in Tokyo, though their head office in the first is where most of them operate from." Hide explained as he sipped his coffee.

"So then they're like cops?"

"Kinda… They only deal with Ghoul related crimes though. But enough about that, semester break is finally upon us! Made any plans yet?" he asked eager to lighten the mood.

"Not really" she said shrugging. "I was hoping to hang out with Haruko, maybe do some sightseeing or something but I haven't heard from her since Saturday".

"Well that sucks, I was kinda hoping to introduce her to Kaneki" He tilted his head toward the counter where his friend was serving another customer. "They'd probably get along ya'know, both of them being quiet bookish types and all", He said grinning mischievously.

"I don't think either of them would really appreciate you attempting to play match maker" Bella Deadpanned.

"Hey you can't blame me for wanting my best bud to be happy" his mouth twisting into a wry smile as he shrugged off her comment.

"He seems happy enough to me" she said looking over at Kaneki. "Besides I'm pretty sure there's something going on between him and that other waitress". Well at least she assumed that was the case. For all she really knew though they were just be friends outside of work. Still it couldn't hurt to mention it, if only to see Hide's reaction.

"Seriously!? With Touka?" he asked wide eyed as he nearly choked on his cappuccino, his attention clearly piqued.

"Yeah I saw them together in Shinjuku last weekend when I was shopping with Haruko" She explained.

"Huh… No kidding? Sure you're not just misunderstanding things? "

"I don't know I might have. It's not like went up and asked them" She admitted eliciting a laugh from Hide.

"Speaking of Kaneki… How's he doing? Has he recovered from that accident?" he was still wearing that eyepatch she noted, maybe he still had some minor injuries? Then again she'd seen people wearing them as a sort of accessory. Though he really didn't seem the type to follow niche fashion trends.

"Yeah I guess..." Hide spared a glance in his direction. "He's not as withdrawn as he was before and he's agreed to start attending classes again which is great! But… I can't help but worry about him ya'know".

"What happened exactly? I mean you told me about the car accident, but he stopped coming to class before that didn't he?"

Taking another sip of his coffee, Hide's expression was unreadable as he took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Yeah he was in an accident a couple of weeks before that too. He was walking this girl he'd been dating home when it happened. Apparently some steel beams came loose at a construction site they were walking past and collapsed on top of them. The girl was killed instantly." He explained.

"Jesus!" This guy had worse luck than she did. "First that then a car accident…"

"I know right? As if that weren't bad enough he had to have an organ transplant too, which has been causing all sorts of problems for the operating surgeon. Apparently he didn't receive permission from the next of kin before performing the surgery" he shot a sideways glance at his friend across the room before continuing. "In fact from what they've been saying on TV she wasn't an organ donor at all".

"Seriously?!" _How has this guy not been arrested!?_

"Yeah there was a public hearing and everything. Lucky for him, Kanou is a pretty well respected figure in the community so there's a good chance he won't face any actual charges. But he will probably still lose his medical license."

"Wait Dr Kanou?"

"Yeah that's him. You've heard of him?"

"Yeah he gave a guest lecture a few weeks ago in the pharmaceutical department".

"Huh, no kidding?" That caught Hides attention. "What was he like?"

Bella thought for a moment trying to remember her brief encounter with the man "hmm, He seemed nice I suppose… I only got to speak to him for a minute or so when I was grabbing some printouts at the end of the seminar, but he seemed pleased when I mentioned I was considering doing medicine post grad. Why?"

Hide shrugged offhandedly as he checked his watch "just curious… Aw crap I'm gonna be late!" getting up he dropped some cash on the table and made to leave.

"Late? What for? We're on holidays".

"Job interview, a temp job as a courier" he explained. "Sorry gotta go! Send me a message when you hear from Haruko ok?"

"Ok, well let me know how it goes".

"Will do!"

 _Now what am I supposed to do for the rest of the day? I guess I could see if Haruko is finally around… or I could just relax at home._

"I'm sick of this!"

Bella was pulled from her thoughts as one of the other patrons across the room began raising her voice. Looking over at the commotion, it took her a moment to recognise the two customers sitting at one of the other tables. It was the mother and daughter she nearly bumped into the first time she had come here. _I guess they must be regulars._

The young girl scraped her chair against the floorboards as she stood up and thumped her hands down on the table, spilling her mother's drink everywhere in the process. "I wanna go home! I wanna see Dad!" she cried.

"Now Hinami, look what you've-" before she could finish chastising her daughter, the young girl ran out of the room, pushing past one of the older staff members as she disappeared into the back of the store Kaneki following behind.

Bella grabbed a handful of serviettes from the counter and walked over to the woman who was trying without success to clean up the coffee that was now dripping onto the floor and all down the front of her dress.

"Here" Bella said handing her the napkins.

"Ah thank you" the young woman replied

"It's no trouble, you looked like you had your hands full" she said pointing at the table. "Is she okay?"

"Oh? Yes she just misses her father…" she said looking rather uncomfortable as she wiped down the table. "He's away on business at the moment and it's the first time they've been separated for such long time".

The two of them quickly wiped down the table, clearing up the remaining mess along with a now ruined stack of paper and crayons the girl had been playing with.

"Thank you for your help, and I'm terribly sorry about my daughter's disruptive behaviour" The young lady lowered her head in apology, "she's usually so well behaved".

"Don't worry about it, like I said it was no trouble" Bella said smiling. "My parents separated when I was little so I didn't really get to see much of my dad growing up so I get why she would be upset. Being away from your family can be tough when you're young..." She'd been the same when her parents had first split up. She'd cried and cried when her mom had told her they were moving away from forks and her dad. It got easier as she grew older of course but that had only made it harder for her to connect with Charlie when she actually did get to spend time with him. By the time she moved to forks in her second year of high school, the two of them could barely hold a conversation.

"Ahem…" Kaneki cleared his throat. "Here let me take those" he extended a hand he took the lumps of wet paper and dumped them in the bin behind the counter before giving the table a once over with a damp cloth.

"I'm afraid she's locked herself in one of the upstairs' rooms…" he said apologetically "I'm sorry Miss Ryouko but I couldn't convince her to come down". He said looking defeated.

"It's alright I'll have a talk with her" she gathered her things and made her way upstairs leaving Bella standing awkwardly with Kaneki.

…

"So… Hide tells me you're planning going back to class after the break"

"Ah yes… I've more or less recovered now so I thought I'd try catching up on my studies" he replied in his usual polite yet stiff tone. "Though I might still need to drop a class or two".

"That sucks, Hide said you were in our literature class so if it helps you can have a copy of my notes, I've already printed a copy for Hide so it's no big deal".

"That would be good if you co- Wait you're taking Japanese literature!?" he asked surprised.

"Uh yeah…" she replied caught off guard by his sudden outburst.

"That's pretty impressive for a non-native speaker. Though it is the introductory course, so the workload isn't too heavy" he said more to himself than to Bella.

"It has been pretty challenging." She admitted, a little flattered by the offhanded compliment. "We're due to start covering a new set of reading material after the break too". She'd already had to pull more than one all-nighter just so she could keep up with all the obscure kanji the class kept throwing at her.

"We are?"

"Yeah. First up after the break is Murakami's debut work then its Osamu Dazai's more popular novels"

"Strait into the heavy stuff then? At least I've read most of them" Kaneki mused

"At any rate I hope you don't decide to drop the class. Hide complains about you not being there enough as it is" she said rolling her eyes in a half-hearted attempt to look annoyed. She doubted anyone could be truly annoyed with Hide for any length of time. "From the sound of things it should probably be me borrowing your notes…" she pointed out.

"ahehe well then I guess I've got no choice but to stick around then". He said sheepishly

"He might not show it but he was really worried about you, you know".

Kaneki let out a sigh "I know, I didn't mean to make him worry like that it's just…" he paused trying to think of the right words "I just had to work through some things on my own".

"Yeah I get that, I just thought you should know. Well I should head out. Need to go to the book store".

"Oh getting anything in particular?" he asked his interest piqued.

"Not really," she shrugged "actually I just want to see if a friend of mine is there. She's been difficult to get a hold of lately so I thought I'd see if I could catch her at work. Why? Got any recommendation's?"

Kaneki's face lit up with enthusiasm. "Well since you asked, there is one author I've been hooked on lately…"

* * *

Bella wandered out of the bookstore into the rainy street feeling somewhat dejected. Haruko had been nowhere in sight. She had however managed to find a copy of the book Kaneki had recommended earlier that day.

Bella looked up at the cloudy sky, her brows creasing in frustration _. Well so much for hanging out with Haruko during the holidays… maybe I'll swing by her house later, just to see how she's doing…_

She hurried through the streets, umbrella in hand as she headed for home.

"Excuse me miss". Stopping mid stride she turned to face whoever had addressed her. She found herself face to face with a stern looking fellow, probably in his late-twenties with a wire bound grey notebook in one hand and an umbrella in the other. "We're looking someone… a young woman and her daughter" he said holding up his notebook. "Does anything here seem familiar to you at all?" Inside were a collection of what looked like crime scene photos taken at some small apartment, along with various articles of clothing and other miscellaneous items that had been documented and tagged. "Perhaps you saw someone wearing similar clothing or perhaps carrying some of these items?"

She pursed her lips as she examined the items in the photos while the man waited patiently for a response.

 _They do look kind of familiar… but these clothes could be from practically anywhere._

"Mmm no sorry".

"I see… Well sorry for taking up your time ma'am". The man quickly moved on, stopping another passer-by a little further down the street.

 _Huh… well that was weird. Wonder what that was all about…_

Not wanting to dwell on it, and eager to escape the rain she continued on her way wandering toward the bus stop.

Half an hour later she was rushing up the stairs of her apartment complex, eager to get inside and out of the rain. Turning the knob she opened the front door and crossed the threshold dumping her shopping bag on the coffee table before turning on the TV and flopping onto the bed.

Pulling out her phone she typed out a quick text to Haruko

 **Hey! Stopped by the bookstore, manager said you were taking time off. Is everything alright?**

Sure maybe she was being a little pushy but it wasn't like Haruko to ignore her. While she might be shy she didn't brush people off.

 _Or I could just be over reacting…_

Hitting send she scrolled through her contacts, dialling another number she probably hadn't used anywhere near as much as she should have. It only took a couple of rings for someone to answer.

"Swan residence".

"Dad?"

"Hey kiddo! I was wondering when I'd get a call from you! How's things?" Charlie beamed.

"Yeah things are good, great actually. Sorry I haven't called much since I got here".

"Don't worry about it Bells you must be pretty busy with everything, you coping ok?" he asked

"Yeah I'm doing pretty well, everyone's been real nice."

"Well I'm glad to hear that, got anything planned?"

"Just hanging out with friends you know shopping, sightseeing the usual."

"Sounds like fun, you better take a tonne of photos while your there. Your mom won't let you hear the end of it if you don't".

"uugh…"

Charlie chuckled at her lack of enthusiasm.

"Speaking of your mother, make sure you give her a call soon too. I know she might harp on a bit but she worries if she goes too long without hearing from her little girl".

"I will dad".

"Good girl. So uh… I kind of have some news myself actually" Charlie said, a slight change in tone the only thing hinting at the nervousness hiding behind his usual gruff demeanour.

"Really?"

"Yeah. So you know how Sue and I have been dating for a while now?"

"Yeah?"

"Well were uh… we're getting married".

…

…

"Uh Bella? Could you maybe say something?" he said not even trying to hide his fraying nerves.

"Seriously!? That's great! I'm really happy for you two!" she exclaimed taken aback by the sudden revelation.

Another moment passed before Charlie let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Bella you have no idea how much it means to hear you say that. I was worried that-"

"Dad, I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy. I know I can be a little" she paused as she tried to think of the right words. "Distant at times… But I really do care you know. You deserve to be happy".

"y'know I think we might have that particular trait in common" Charlie said amused.

"You know I think we just might."

"So then. When's the wedding?"

"Not for a while yet, figured we'd wait for you to come back at least. Gives us plenty of time to sort everything out".

"Cool".

"Well anyways I'd best let you get back to it, I can't imagine these long distance calls are cheap".

"Okay dad, say hi to Sue for me".

"Will do kiddo".

Bella hung up. Laying back she stretched out staring at the ceiling.

 _Hmm what now?_

With Hide off job hunting and Haruko off doing whatever it is she was doing, her list of ways to pass the time was running pretty thin. No school and her friends all busy it was shaping up to be a rather dull week. She briefly entertained the idea of going back to the coffee shop to chat with Kaneki… The two of them got along well enough given their shared enthusiasm for literature. But quickly dismissed the thought. He probably wouldn't want her bothering him while he was working anyway. Maybe once he started coming to class more regularly and the two of them were better acquainted it would be more appropriate to visit him at work. They'd have more to talk about by then too, like that book that he recommended.

 _Oh the Book!_

Scooting over to the coffee table she grabbed the shopping bag from earlier that day pulled out the novel she'd bought that morning and settled in for an afternoon at home. Gingerly turning the book over in her hand staring at the cover.

 _The Egg of the Black Goat. By Takatsuki Sen_

* * *

 _Across the ward, hidden in the shadows of one of Tokyo's more secluded alley ways. The lingering smell of garbage and bile filled the air as a hooded figure stood over the remains their latest kill._

 _Some old man with balding hair who'd been wandering home from work and had been unlucky enough to walk down the wrong street at the wrong time. It was messy yet necessary business but with that damn binge eating hag gone it was finally safe to reclaim old territory._

 _Not just old territory in fact, most of the territory that damn woman had stolen over the last month or so was still unclaimed and that meant it was possible to hunt all over the ward, rather than being regulated to a few blocks on the outskirts. And that meant it was possible to hunt more frequently without attracting too much unwanted attention. Provided you were smart about it and didn't use the same area more than once in a month._

 _She had to be quick though. Others were quickly starting to muscle in on unclaimed hunting grounds and they wouldn't take kindly to poachers. On top of that rumours of doves in the area meant things were only going to get even more risky from here on out._

 _Just a few more, then we'll have enough to wait this whole mess out._

 _Just a few more…_

* * *

 ** _Hey everyone! Im really sorry its taken this long to update but between the Christmas season, Holidays, Fallout 4 and about a thousand other things it just sort of fell to the wayside..._**

 ** _I should be able to post more frequently now plus this one is a little longer than the others so there's that..._**

 ** _This was originally going to end differently with more major plot stuff but by the time it hit 3500 words I decided to put it in the next chapter this it was starting to feel cluttered with different events and locations_**

 ** _Also I plan on going back and fixing some stuff in older chapters as I upload this. Sorry if it spams your inbox :-( any changes will be logged at the top of each chapter._**

 ** _As always please send me all the constructive criticism you have, Its the only way ill improve. so by all means throw your opinions on plot, grammar pacing layout ,style etc... all is welcome! Also a beta would a godsend if anyone is willing :-)._**

 ** _Thanks a tonne for all the reviews I received between this one and the last! Its really nice to see people taking an interest in this. I'll try and answer any questions directed at me. apologies if Ive missed any._**

 **XxoiIioxX: Im using the manga mostly. It has more material to work with and since Root A changed a lot I prefer to favor the manga .But I've watched the anime a tonne too.**

 **Tibricel Tibby: Thanks for the input! dialogue was a real concern for me since I'd never written any before so I'm glad your enjoying it.**

 **ShiroHollow96: Maybe hehe! Ive got a few scenarios planned.**

 **FictionInformer: Thanks for pointing that out. I'll be fixing that before I upload this.**

 **KioshiUshima: No pairings planned but who knows. If I manage to write decent chemistry between Bella and someone It might happen. no promises though.**

 **itachisdbzgurl: It might happen but then again it might not :-p I have a feeling this question is gonna come up a lot.**

 **sweetandsimple1: thanks for the review and encouragement! I know what you mean with the bashing and i'll keep it in mind as I go forward. cheers!**

 **EvilDragonMuspelheim: Im glad to hear that :-D I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Guest: Like I said above, no pairings planned but we shall see.**

 **Tulip: Thanks for the response! I get what your saying. I've looked at a few different ways to do this and that is one of them. Its difficult because everyone wants this to go different ways and I think they all have merit, including the non human route. Its something im keeping in mind as i write this.**

 **Mitsuk: Yeah im a huge fan of the manga. I'm glad they dont seem OOC I was really worried about that.**

 **MaxFangIggyNudgeGazzyAngel: Yeah I know that feeling University can be a real pain... as for the Poll it was mostly just for curiosities sake. its not for anyone in particular but its still handy info to know.**

 **castor117: Im glad you like it! and im really glad you posted more of yours. its a fun read!**

 **Shinigamiperson: Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone!  
**

 **So sorry it took so long to get this out but well... writers block sucks...**

 **This was going to be longer but I decided to put the rest of this chapter in with the next so I apologize if it seems a little shorter than the others.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Man you sound exhausted".

Bella bit back a yawn as she sluggishly wandered through the 11th ward. Her attention torn between her phone call with Hide, and navigating the crowds of commuters as she rounded the bend and onto the street where Anteiku was located.

"Yeah, had bit of a late night".

She'd spent a good portion of the night hunched over her little coffee table reading. She'd gotten so engrossed in the story that by the time she'd looked up at the clock it was 1am in the morning.

To be honest, she was rather surprised at how engaging it had been. Horror wasn't a genre Bella typically wanted to read, and the egg of the Black was easily the most visceral horror she had ever come across. It was a morbid tale about a cold blooded female serial killer and her only son. While the son is disgusted by his mother's sickness, eventually he's forced to accept that to his horror, he has the same cruel impulses buried within himself. Reviews had likened the book to the 'ero guro' movement of pre-war Japan. Something Bella would have to ask Professor Tanaka about when the semester resumed next week. If she had one criticism though it was that she found she couldn't really identify with any of the characters. But then again that was probably for the best.

"So anyway, I've got some good news and some not so good news. The good news is I got that temp job I told you about the other day. The not so good news is that they want me to do an introductory shift today, so I'm gonna have to bail our morning coffee routine."

"Oh ok… Well congrats, we can always meet up another time".

 _*sigh*_ "you're already there aren't you?"

"Just about yeah". _Though if I'd known you weren't coming half an hour ago I'd still be in bed._

"Hey I'm sorry but they only called me 5 minutes ago. But hey cheer up! Maybe Kaneki's working today!"

"Yeah but it's not like is not like we're really friends yet… I barely know the guy. Wouldn't it be rude to you know, bother him while he's working?

"Hey don't worry about it Kaneki's not the kind of guy who would mind. Besides you never had a problem talking to me when we first met".

"That was different." She defended. "We sit next to each other in class, not to mention you did most of the talking".

"Hey I'm not that bad! Besides you're over thinking this, you're both literature buffs right? Well start with that! Trust me when it comes to books once you get Kaneki started he'll never stop talking."

"Well I did get that book he suggested yesterday…"

"You spoke to him yesterday?"

"Yeah after you left". _Come to think of it, he did open up pretty quick once we found common ground._

"Well then don't worrying so much. You guys should have plenty to talk about!"

 _*sigh*_ "You're right I'm over thinking this but I just… I didn't want to come off as… I don't know, rude? I mean it's his workplace".

"Yeah I know what you mean but seriously don't stress! This is Kaneki we're talking about."

"If you say so…"

"Well I gotta go. We can catch up once I know my work hours".

"Alright later".

Bella stuffed her cell phone into her bag as she entered the café. Unfortunately her sleep deprived brain had somehow failed to register the small step leading up to the door, which sent her stumbling over the threshold, and colliding headlong with something that felt distinctly like a person. Grabbing for the doorframe in an attempt to slow her decent, she collapsed in a heap on the floor at the feet of whatever poor individual had been unlucky enough to be leaving the store as she bumbled through the front door.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Bella quickly apologised to whoever she'd nearly bowled over as she picked herself up off the ground. Silently praying it wasn't someone she knew or regularly visited the establishment. "I should have been watching where I was going".

"hmm? That was quite the fall" a familiar soft spoken voice replied as she stood up. Sure enough she was standing face to face with the strange man from the mask studio. Her face turning a bright red as she realised that, to her embarrassment several of the staff including Kaneki and Touka had taken notice of her sudden appearance.

"Oh? Hello again". He said as he recognised her. "Fancy meeting you here".

"ah, hey" she said a little surprised to run into him so far from the Shinjuku. "What brings you to out this way?"

"Just visiting an old friend for some coffee, and making a quick delivery" he glanced over his shoulder and gestured toward Kaneki and Touka. Bella took note of the brown paper bag Kaneki had tucked under his arm as he wiped down the counter.

 _That makes sense I guess, the two of them must be friends of his._

"You two know each other Uta?" Touka, who had been watching their exchange asked?

"Mmm. This young lady happens to be a valued customer, so you could say we know one another" he explained.

"Oh? That right?" Bella felt herself shrink as Touka's gaze shifted to her, her eyes narrowing as if trying figure her out.

"Uh, Yeah. I saw his store last weekend when I was shopping and couldn't resist".

"Though thinking back I don't believe I introduced myself, I'm Uta" he said giving a polite wave.

"Bella" she replied.

"Well then Bella, be sure to stop by the store some time" he said nonchalantly as he walked out onto the street. "You were such an excellent muse for my latest work, It would be a shame if you didn't at least get to at least see the result", the little bell on the door rang as it closed behind him.

"Hey I'll be just a second" Kaneki called out as Touka ushered him out the back. She took a seat at the counter while she waited.

"If I'm not mistaken" an unfamiliar voice spoke, "your drink of choice is the caramel latte". Bella turned around to face the gentleman who addressed her. He was an elderly man dressed in the same attire as the rest of the staff. Given his age she figured he was probably the owner of the café.

"Yes that's right" she replied a little surprised.

"I've always felt that it's important to remember the personal preferences my regular patrons" he explained. "And I think given how frequently you and that other young man stop by these days, I thought it time I learn yours". He made his way around the counter, grabbed a mug and started brewing a cup of coffee. "Kaneki should be out momentarily, in the meantime why don't I fix you something to drink while you wait". He said giving her a warm smile.

"That'd be great thanks" she replied returning the gesture.

She was about halfway through what was probably the most delicious cup of coffee she had ever tasted by the time Kaneki returned.

"Hey, sorry about that" he apologised as he made his way over to where she was sitting.

"It's cool, your manager took care of my order." She said nodding in his direction.

"No Hide today?" he asked.

"He had to cancel" she answered shaking her head. "Looks like he managed to get a part time job"

"Huh, he never mentioned it" He said as he leaned against the counter.

"He only got the offer this morning. Hence why I'm here alone today."

"I see well, good for him."

"I bought that book you recommended the other day." She said casually. "The one by that author you like".

"Really? What did you think?" his demeanor visibly brightening.

"It's a pretty intense, not something I would normally read but I'm glad I picked it up"

"I know what you mean. Takatsuki's work is hard to put down."

The two continued to chat throughout the morning and before either of them realised how long they had been talking, it was nearing lunch and the store had starting to fill up.

"Hey!" Touka called out. "Breaks over. I need you clearing tables" She said chucking him a cloth.

"Oh right, coming!" he replied "I guess we lost track of time".

Bella looked up at the clock.

11:30

"I should probably be going now anyway" she said slinging her bag over back. "I've got some stuff to do anyway" Bella sat handed Kaneki the money for her coffee. "I was planning on visiting a friend of mine today anyway". It'd been almost a week since she'd heard from Haruko now and while she'd probably just been busy, she figured she should swing by and check up on her. If only to put her own mind at ease.

"Alright then I'll see you around".

"See ya!" she waved as she ducked out the door leaving Touka and Kaneki to their work. The duo waved back as they watched her disappear into the street.

* * *

"Well?" Touka turned to Kaneki expectantly.

"Uh, Well as far as I can tell she doesn't seem to know anything". He shrugged "I think she really is just one of his customers."

"Uhuh… she just happens to know Uta" Touka said clearly unconvinced. "Well whatever, the warning I gave you before still stands. If she or Hide get wind of us or what this place is…" she let the sentence hang in the air, the implication clear.

"It won't come to that!"

"Good" She let the subject drop. Satisfied that for now that at least this girl didn't seem to be an immediate threat. She'd lost enough loved ones already, and after what happed to Miss Fueguchi yesterday…

 _Dammit! Those doves were gonna pay for what they did!_

* * *

 ** _And there you have it!_**

 ** _Next chapter we get to see whats up with Haruko and bella gets dragged further into the sordid world of ghouls living in the underbelly of Tokyo..._**

 ** _Again I'm really sorry it took so long but I got really stuck with it and ended up trying a bunch of things to get over my bout of writers block. I even tried transferring the entire story into a program I found called Y writer hoping it would help me organize my thoughts._**

 ** _In the end though it turns out the easiest way for me to get the story out of my head is to just write it in chunks using pen and paper and then transferring it to a word document afterwards. Its a little strange but for some reason I just find it easier to write that way rather than staring at a blank word document for days at a time..._**

 ** _*sigh* writing stories is hard :-(... But really satisfying when I actually manage it :-D_**

 ** _Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter while i was flailing about with this one! Ive got a good handle on the next chapter but since I said something along those lines last time too I shall make no promises._**


	8. Chapter 8

**SURPRISE!**

 **Please Note: I have updated the rating of this story to M in accordance with the site Rules.  
**

 **Edit: updated. fixed grammatical errors.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Bella rapped on the door of the tiny one room apartment. A moment of silence before the sound of light footsteps could be heard puttering toward the door. With the click of the lock the door creaked open enough for a bewildered and disheveled looking Haruko wearing pink striped pyjamas to poke her head through the door.

"B-Bella?"

"Hey!" Bella said trying to sound upbeat. "Haven't seen you around lately so I thought I'd stop by. You hungry?"

She looked around nervously

"Uh, now's really not a good time".

Looking closer Bella noticed just how tired she looked. Disheveled hair and bags under her eyes hinted at lack of sleep. "Hey are you okay? You don't look so good are you sick?"

"y-yeah I'm a just little under the weather" she said. "Sorry I haven't called, I should be alright in a couple of days".

"Oh. Okay well I just wanted to make sure you were alright. With everything that's been on the news lately I got a little worried when I didn't hear from you" she admitted. "I'll come by in a few days when you're feeling a little better okay?"

"O-kay, I'll see you later". Haruko replied. "It's getting dark so please make sure you head straight home"

"Will do" Bella made to leave but stopped as Haruko called out.

"B-Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For coming to check on me I mean" she said

Bella returned Haruko sheepish smile with a bright grin of her own. "Any time. After all what are friends for?" she headed off back in the direction she came.

 _Huh look at me all happy go lucky and upbeat. Hide must be starting to rub off on me_ , she mused as she wandered along. _I knew coming here was a good idea._

Haruko watched until Bella vanished round the corner before heading back inside, locking the door behind her.

"Hey big sis who was that?" A young boy, one of three ragged looking kids sitting around her coffee table asked.

"Just a friend from school" she replied as ducked into the bathroom, emerging a moment later with a warm face washer. "And this is exactly why I told you not to come here during the day" she chided. She sat down beside them and started wiping the dirt from their faces.

"We know sis" the second child a young girl piped up "but the others said we had to come now" Haruko gave an annoyed huff in response and continued to groom the ragged children.

"Sides, we wanna ta see you!" the youngest of the three declared.

"Look I know you like visiting and I know the others can be pushy but you have to stick to the plan okay" she put the face washer aside and started using a comb to remove the gunk from their hair.

"Kaaay". They said in unison

"The others will just have to be patient. With everything going on right now I cant afford any slip ups". She said "now who wants to watch TV?"

* * *

Today had turned out to be a total bust. With Hide busy and Haruko sick she suddenly had a whole lot more free time than she'd planned. Not to mention there was still several days before class started and there was no way she was going to spend the whole time sulking in her apartment because everyone was busy.

 _I guess I'm just gonna have to do a little more exploring on my own. Maybe I should check out one of the other districts. Or I could head back to Shinjuku as far as shopping goes that was actually fun._

She briefly toyed with the idea of following through with Mitsuko's suggestion of visiting Harajuku and some of the more outlandish areas but quickly decided that was something that would be better left until she had someone with her to act as a guide.

There's also the option of heading back to that mask studio to visit that guy, Uta he was apparently called, and seeing the mask she modelled for. She hadn't originally planned to go back after that day, and hadn't really expected to see him again. But now she found herself curious to see just what he had been able to create. Running into him at the café had been a surprise to say the least. She didn't know what to make of him.

Bella was pulled from her thoughts by the distant sound of thunder coming from that dark grey clouds now gathering in the sky. Not wanting to be caught after dark in a downpour she picked up the pace. She was almost home when she noticed a small figure sitting at the park across the road from her huddled up on the play equipment.

* * *

She knew she shouldn't sneak out like this. Everyone was working so hard for her sake, putting on happy faces whenever she was around. Everyone was spending their free time with her keeping her company. She'd been so excited when Kaneki had offered to teach her words. She'd spend her evenings with him diligently copying down all the things he taught her, ready to show off to mom and dad when they got-

She hated this…

It wasn't fair! Why couldn't she see them! Why did she have to loose everyone that mattered to her…?

She'd wandered aimlessly until she'd come to a small playground. The sun was setting and she shouldn't have stopped but soon realised that she didn't know where she was. She sat on the swing idly rocking back and forth not caring as rain began to fall. She just couldn't muster the energy to move.

"Hello" Hinami's eyes snapped up, realizing that she was not alone. Standing a few feet from her was a familiar looking foreign lady. How long had she been standing there? She'd been so lost in thought she hadn't noticed her approaching. "You're the young lady from the café right?" the lady asked. "What are you doing out this late? And in the pouring rain too." The lady stood a little closer and held out her umbrella so it shielded them both from the rain. "I don't know if you remember me but my names Bella. We met a few days ago at the cafe…" Hinami just stared blankly unsure how to respond. She wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. "Okay well anyway you should probably shouldn't be sitting out here in the rain all by yourself. Do you live nearby? Where are your parents?" the mention of her parents shook her out of her stupor and the emotional dam holding back her grief began to crumble. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes and she began to sniffle.

"Hey it's okay kiddo" Bella reassured her "what's your name?"

"H-Hinami" she replied trying to hold back her tears.

"Okay Hinami how about I walk you back to your house, would that be okay? Or maybe there's a place you're supposed to go if you get separated from your mom and dad?" she asked

"A-Anteiku"

"The café?" Bella looked a little confused.

"W-We live near there. Mr Manager can take me home" she lied. It would probably be bad if the nice lady found out she was living at the café. She didn't want to get them in trouble.

"Okay then how about I take you there?"

"T-Thank you" Hinami stood and followed along beside Bella and the two set off in the direction of Anteiku.

An awkward silence fell over the two as they walked. They were about halfway home when she smelt it, a familiar smell drifting up from a nearby river outlet that followed alongside the street. It both warmed her heart and chilled her to the bone. She darted off down the stairs leading to the water's edge ignoring Bella's shouts as she sprinted off. Disappearing beneath the underpass she followed her nose until it led to a small brown carry case. Hinami tentatively moved closer, picking up the case up she pried it open and looked inside

She screamed.

* * *

 **Crap crap crap!** This was bad! Not only had the girl she'd been trying to help run off, she'd run off into what was probably the entrance to a bloody sewer!

She could see the headlines now, "Dumb foreigner tries to rescue child and loses them in a sewer…"

What the hell was wrong with this kid!? Bolting off like that. Maybe she spooked her somehow.

She was kicking herself for not thinking to ask Kaneki for his number when she saw him that morning. At least then she could call some backup. Man she should have just taken the kid to the nearest police booth. Wherever that was.

No time for that now though. As much as she didn't want to go down there she couldn't just leave the poor kid even if she was being a pain in the butt. It was nightfall and the rain was picking up so running around near storm water drains wasn't exactly safe. And who knows what else is down there…

She called out to the girl again hoping to god she'd come to her senses and come back

 _C'mon kid don't make me go down there, please…_

When she got no response she reluctantly started following after the girl.

"This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea. This is a really bad idea…"

This was exactly the kind of thing she shouldn't be doing. The kind of place she shouldn't be wandering into under any circumstances really. Then again when had that stopped her before. Hopefully the worst they would run into was some soggy homeless people.

 _Mitsuko is gonna be pissed when she hears about this…_

Just as she made it to the bottom of the stairs she heard it. A blood chilling scream that stopped her heart.

 _Dammit! Hang on kid!_

Abandoning all caution she took off running hoping to god that the girl was alright. She slowed down as she got to the underpass being careful not to slip.

As her eyes adjusted to the poor light she took in her surroundings. Running through the centre of the underpass filled with mud and other filth was a shallow steady flowing stream each side of which was flanked by cement paths with rusted metal railings to prevent people falling in. Tall concrete pillars lined each side at even intervals supporting the bridge above them. Further ahead, on the opposite side of the stream Bella spotted Hinami sitting against the wall her knees tucked against her chest. At her feet a small brown carry case lay open.

She was about to call out to her when another figure appeared. The newcomer, who Bella recognised as Touka ran up to the girl blanching at whatever was in the case before moving to pick her up off the ground. It was good to know there were other people looking out for the kid.

Suddenly Touka spun round her gaze down right menacing as she scanned the area. Her eyes landed on Bella, surprise marring her features followed by annoyance. Bella was about to call out when and ask if they were okay when the sound of footsteps began echoing off the walls. A slow and steady sound that reverberated through the area.

Strolling casually up the muck filled stream, his movements slow and deliberate was a white haired old man in a striking suit covered by a thick trench coat. He was soaked from head to toe by rain and river water as he moved closer to Touka and Hinami, his wet should length hair sticking to his face and a gleeful smile accentuating his features. In each hand he carried an identical metal brief case.

The man himself did not look familiar but the way he dressed reminded her of the two stern looking men from the airport security terminal the cases he carried only adding to the similarities.

At the sight of the man Touka's demeanour completely changed. She stepped between him and Hinami the look on her face utterly murderous.

What happened next left Bella speechless, her jaw practically hanging open. The man released the latch on one of the cases and out sprung a large fleshy almost clover shaped protrusion. It twisted and writhed as if it were a living thing. The bulk of the object was a white bone like substance. While the other parts had a vibrant red glow, flexing and contorting like muscle or sinew.

 _What in the hell is that!?_

Hinami gave out a wail of terror while Touka crouched down in a predatory stance. She let out a roar of anger as a thick red mist burst forth from her back forming a large growth on her shoulders. It had the same red colour and fleshy sections that the strange device the man was wielding had however instead of bonelike plated sections it was jagged and crystalline.

Before Bella could ponder the absurdity of what had just happened Touka lunged at the man head on bouncing backwards as he shielded himself using the thing she assumed was some kind of weapon

 _What the hell is going on!?_

Touka continued to dart around the man looking for an opening while the Hinami looked on in horror. Bella glanced over her shoulder back the way she came, seriously considering just running for it. Whatever the hell was going on here sure as hell wasn't what she signed up for. She looked back at the little girl cowering in the corner and for a moment their eyes met. Seeing the fear and despair on Hinami's, face she made up her mind. She raised a finger to her lips signalling for Hinami to be quiet before taking a few deep breathes to steady herself for what she was about to do.

 _I'm gonna regret this…_

She waited a moment or two until both Touka and the man were as far from the girl as possible before leaping over the railing stumbling a bit as she landed in the water with a splosh sinking in to just above her ankles. Waiting no time she bolted across the stream shoes squelching with every step.

She made it half way before everyone's attention turned to her. She was prepared for the manic look on the old man's face as he assessed the new arrival. What she wasn't prepared for was the crimson and black eyes Touka was now staring her down with. Suddenly everything clicked

 **Ghoul.**

Touka was a **Ghoul**. And that man, an investigator most likely was after her.

So this is what ghouls looked like. She knew from the information at the airport that they could pass as human but still... Bella didn't have time to think on it any further, she had to get Hinami out of here before she got hurt. Neither of them would stand a chance if they got caught up in the fight between those two. She could barely follow Touka's movements with her eyes let alone out run her. And that man must really be something else if he could keep pace with her.

"Take her and run!" Touka called out as she dodged another blow from the white haired man "Hurry!"

She kept running, clambering up the other side she extended a hand to Hinami "c'mon! We need to go!"

"No! I'm not leaving big sis!" Hinami cried refusing to budge. It was then that Bella got a good look at the contents of the brown case that the girl had been so preciously cradling a few moments ago. A small bundle of hair greyish skin and dead lifeless eyes stared back at her. Her own eyes widened in horror and she fought to hold down the contents of her stomach as she realised what she was looking at.

 _OMYGODJEESUS! Okay that's a severed head!_

Not just a severed head it was Hinami's mother. A woman she had spoken to only a few days earlier.

Adrenaline pumping through her veins she grabbed Hinami by the arm and started dragging her toward the exit. They got all of five steps before another of those weird weapons slammed into the wall in front of them blocking their path and knocking the wind out of Bella and sending her to the ground. This one was long like a snake or the tail of some vicious animal and was dotted with tooth like blades on either side of each segment. Bella struggled to get to back onto her feet, a searing pain in her arm making her cry out. She began to panic as she felt warm blood begin to soak through the sleeve of her arm making her woozy.

"Whoa there young lady. I'm afraid I can't have you sneaking off with that one" the second briefcase now lay discarded at his feet. In his hand was the end of the thing that had blocked her path and taken a chunk out of her arm. With his other hand he used the first weapon to pin Touka against the wall. She cried out in pain as he tightened his grip, her white shirt stained red.

The man looked her over appraisingly as he addressed her. "Judging by the look on your face when you saw this one" he nodded toward Touka "and the fact that you look like you can barely stand let alone fight back I'm going to assume for the time being that you just some poor kid that was in the wrong place at the wrong time, you saw this this one" he went on gesturing to the girl "trying to play the damsel in distress and decided to try playing hero". Bella was at a loss for words as she fought back the urge to curl up in a ball and cry. "But you see that thing sitting next to you just so happens to be the same kind of flesh eating trash as this little gnat over here".

"W-what? N-no that can't be right she's just a kid!" Bella said in disbelief. She turned to face Hinami who was staring at the ground.

"Its. It's true…" she looked up at Bella. What had once been dark brown eyes were now a glowing red the white now replaced with the same obsidian black a Touka's "I'm Sorry…" she said, tears spilling down her face. Fear overtook Bella and she instinctively began crawling backwards trying to put some distance between them.

"so you see" the man drawled " I need to take care this now, after all she may look sweet and innocent but eventually she's going to be as troublesome as this little rabbit here".

"You bastard!" Touka yelled still pinned to the wall the man turned his attention toward her again. "Your dead old man…" she bit out her breathing heavy and laboured.

"It really was a pleasure you know" he continued "taking down the mother using the Kagune of the Father. Which one should I use to kill you I wonder?"

 _Father? Mother? No this can't be right! This can't be happening!_

"Go to hell!" Touka bit back

"HMPH… you're like a hyena gnawing on dead flesh..." He turned and moved to face her "Why do your kind insist on continuing to live at the cost of committing disgusting deeds?"

… For moment no one said anything. Then Touka spoke up, her voice ragged and sore.

"What's wrong with wanting to live…? If we can only eat humans then what choice do we have…? How are we supposed to live with right with bodies like these!? TELL ME!" her voice was getting louder, each word filled with emotion "You guys think you're so much better than us… But would you say the same thing if you were a Ghoul…?" She pounded her fist against the strange weapon again and again out of frustration and a desperate attempt to get free. "Die you asshole! Die, Die, Die, Die, Die! All of you Stupid Doves can go to hell! Dammit! Even we…" She looked up and locked eyes with Bella blood and tears streaming down her face. "Even I wish I could live like you guys!"

Bella lifted her good arm up to her face and used her sleeve to wipe away the tears she'd only just realised she was shedding.

The man looked down at her his eyes full of derision. "I can't listen to any more of this garbage… I've had enough" he made a motion with his hand and the tail like weapon embedded in the wall sprung free and started coiling through the air its razor edges lining up with Touka for the deathblow.

"Stop!" Bella yelled out! Her voice shrill and pleading. "Please! you don't have to do this! There has to be another way!" She Begged "Please Don't Kill them!"

The man. The investigator just looked at her his expression a mixture of disgust and what looked almost like disappointment. "Tch… You bratty little kids don't they teach you anything these days? then again you probably just another dumb tourist from some carefree corner of the world where you don't have to worry about filth like these taking away the ones you love." He looked her dead in the eye "your husbands and wives, your brothers and sisters, your children. I'll bet you don't have a damn clue".

"It's true. I don't know the first thing about ghouls, and I've never really experienced loss, not like that... But…" She propped herself against the wall as she struggled to stay on her feet, her legs felt numb from shock. "But after seeing them… after meeting them and talking with them there's no way I could just watch them die! Please! this isn't right!"

"I've heard enough" the investigator turned his back to Bella and the girl and brought his weapon down toward Touka intent on finishing her off.

"NO!" Bella screamed

The weapon swung down in a scything motion intent on cleaving Touka in two but lost its momentum early and fell to the ground.

…

…

The investigator held up his arm confused only to realise that his right hand was now lying on the ground bloody at his feet. "Huh?"

It took Bella a second to realise the young girl sobbing a few feet from here now had several large appendages almost identical to the ones the investigator was using sprouting from her back.

"Hinami…?"

"*Sniff* Please… Don't hurt her anymore… My Dad, My Mum…" she cried "DON'T USE THEM FOR THAT!" Suddenly she lashed out. The strange appendages shooting forward taking a chunk out of one of the pillars the other being deflected by the investigator. Despite losing a hand he continued to fight back a looking utterly gleeful.

"This is Incredible!" he shouted as he parried another attack and struck back matching her blow for blow. "You've inherited the best qualities of both your mother and fathers Kagunes!" he struck back again and again. "Simply fantastic I must have it!" he dropped the clover shaped weapon and picked up the other sending it hurtling towards Hinami's head. She caught it with the two petal shaped organs sticking out of her upper back, lifting him into the air while lashing out with the two smaller whip like ones that she used to remove his hand. They wrapped around one of his legs and he shrieked as they completely severed it at the knee. He landed in a heap on the ground.

Touka who was now clutching her side where the investigator had pinned her limped over toward Hinami. "H-Hinami… you need to finish him."

"I…can't do it." The strange appendages began to curl in on themselves and dissolve into a red mist that settled at her feet.

"He killed your parents! If you want revenge now might be your only chance."

"I don't care about that… I don't care about revenge… I just miss mum and dad so much! I'm so lonely by myself!"

"That's right" the investigator ground out coughing as he hobbled toward them. "She should be with her family, then she can become my new weapon! My new quinque!" he lifted his weapon above his head to land one last blow but Touka was waiting. She leapt forward and in on quick motion sliced his neck and he toppled forward. "Don't… make me laugh" he choked out, even now he kept crawling toward them. His body broken he used his remaining hand to slowly inch forward. "None of you deserve to exist… not yet… I can't die yet… not until I bury that one eye… with my own hands". Every word was quieter than the last, the gap between them longer with every gasp. "I can't… die… yet…"

He went still.

Bella's vision began to blur and she started swaying left and right. Losing her footing she tumbled forward, the world hazy and muffled like she was hearing everything from far away. As she hit the ground she vaguely recalled the sound of footsteps and a familiar voice but didn't have time to respond as her consciousness faded.

* * *

 **So here it is finally! 4204 words of tragic ghoulish goodness!**

 **Thanks a Tonne for the all the reviews left over past few months.**

 **It took me a long time to do it, but I finally managed to finish writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **As always please leave you reviews letting me know what you liked and what you didn't like. Constructive criticism is the bread and butter that fuels my desire to improve.**

 **also now that you've read it if you could let me know whether or not you think the Rating change was appropriate that would be swell. Its important to keep everything in line with site policy.**


End file.
